La vieja estación del tren
by Yerik
Summary: Aquella vieja estación del tren había visto miles de historias y seguiría viendo por mucho tiempo. Miles de cosas pasaban alrededor de las personas que transitaban por allí ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, todas pasaban desapercibidas y es que todo pasa mientras no miramos.


Los personajes no me pertecen. AU

Aquella vieja estación del tren había visto miles de historias, trágicas, felices, incluso aterradoras y seguiría viendo por mucho tiempo. Miles de cosas pasaban alrededor de las personas que en su mayoría transitaban por allí a diario ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cosas insignificantes y cosas con alguna importancia, todas pasaban desapercibidas, eran pocas las personas que veían algo y es que todo pasa mientras no miramos.

Nerviosa, así lucia aquella joven rubia con facciones de ángel que miraba en todas las direcciones, como quien busca algo o a alguien con muchas ansias. No había que ser muy sabio para aseverar que de eso se trataba pero la curiosidad de una anciana siempre sobrepasa cualquier lógica.

-¿Esperas a alguien, linda?- Pregunto sin malicia alguna aquella mujer de cabello ya casi blanco a la joven quien, algo asustada, volteo a verla.

-Ah… yo, si- Fue todo lo que respondió, ella solía hablar mucho, bromear y reír por todo y de todo, pero en aquel momento cualquiera juraría que se trataba de alguien que se le parecía, ella estaba tan nerviosa jugando con sus dedos, totalmente abstraída de su entorno.

-¿Te molesta si me siento aquí y te hago compañía? Yo también espero a alguien- Dijo la anciana señalando el puesto a un lado de la joven, quien luego de ver el espacio le dedico una suave sonrisa y asintió con dulzura.

-¿Y a quién esperas?- Pregunto sin voltear a verla concentrada en ver a las personas que transitaban frente a ella. Por su parte la rubia volteo con asombro y sobresalto –¡Oh no! Has de pensar que soy una anciana metiche y atrevida. No hace falta respondas, cielo, disculpa mi atrevimiento, a mi edad hablo mucho y suelo preguntar cosas para mantener una conversación y entretenerme- La anciana rio por lo bajo, más estaba algo avergonzada pues en su impulso por conversar un rato apeno e intimido a la joven rubia.

-Estoy esperando a mi pareja y usted ¿A quién espera?- La joven rubia sonrió, para darle a entender a la anciana que no tenia de que preocuparse.

-Yo espero a mi nieta, llega hoy y he venido a recibirla- La anciana sonrió –Es algo inusual, suele ser el joven quien espera a su enamorada- Tanto la anciana como la rubia rieron un poco.

-Eso es muy cierto, pero me adelante para comprar unas cosas, mi sorpresa fue no demorarme- La joven rio, ya lucía un poco más calmada.

-Veo que viajan ligero entonces- La anciana miro la única maleta de tamaño moderado mientras sonreía, la rubia asintió y le dedico una sonrisa.

El silencio se hizo presente, los minutos transcurrían tan largos como horas, así lo veía la joven rubia, para la anciana eran minutos normales, a su edad solo se disfrutaba del tiempo, fuera donde fuera o quien fuera y en esta ocasión su compañera resulto ser aquella rubia desconocida y hermosa, su pareja era muy afortunado y si tenía la oportunidad sin duda le diría que la cuidara mucho, se veía que era de las pocas que aun valían la pena. La anciana no noto en que momento aquel alto y apuesto joven de cabello rojo apareció parándose a un lado de la rubia quien tomo la mano que el joven le tendió y se levantó frente a él. El pelirrojo se acercó con calma y le dio un tierno beso con el cuidado con el que se le trataría a la más frágil rosa, la anciana vio correr una lágrima por la mejilla de la rubia, la llegada de su amado había revivido el nervio que la llenaba cuando la anciana había llegado. El pelirrojo seco las mejillas de la rubia.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Ya tengo lo que hacía falta y lo más importante, a ti- Ella lo abrazo con suma fuerza y le correspondió reconfortándola. En ese momento la anciana entendió que no hacía falta dijera nada, él ya sabía que debía cuidarla y su determinada mirada le demostró que lo haría con todo su ser. Apenas y recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que vio un amor tan puro y real como ese que estaba antes sus ojos. Justo en ese momento el tren llego haciendo un fuerte ruido el tomo su mano y cargo las dos maletas y ella su bolso de mano y el que el joven había traído, ella volteo a ver a la anciana dedicándole una sonrisa y le murmuro un gracias que no hizo falta ser escuchado pues la anciana logro leer sus labio con claridad, sabía que le agradecía su compañía haberla ayudado a calmarse mientras esperaba y con ese pensamiento los vio entrar al tren que unos minutos después partió.

15 minutos habían pasado cuando vio a un grupo de hombres todos de negro invadir el lugar y logro escuchar como uno que parecía ser el jefe o algo así decía que buscaran por todos lados, que debían dar con el muchacho y llegarle a diferentes personas a, según vio, preguntar algo, cuando lo noto uno se había acercado a ella –Disculpe señora ¿Ha visto usted a este joven?- La anciana vio la foto, en ella un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, la anciana negó –No joven, disculpe- El sujeto agradeció y se marchó. Era el mismo joven que había llegado por mi rubia compañera de espera, claramente pude indicarle incluso a donde iba el tren que tomaron, pero no sería quien arruinara esa hermosa relación, no debía ser sabia para entender que la pareja escapaba para vivir su amor, igual que ella muchos años atrás, claro que en esa época fue a ella a quien buscaban, pero los años cambiaban ¿O no?

La anciana sabia con claridad incluso quien era el joven al que buscaban, todos lo sabían y se armaría un escándalo a nivel regional, pero alguien más podría tomar el mando de su aldea, el joven tenía hermanos que con facilidad podrían encargarse, el solo hacia una cosa, perseguir su felicidad con la mujer que amaba desde el primer instante que la vio. La anciana les deseaba la mayor de las suertes, que lograran ir tan lejos, pero tan lejos que nunca nadie lograra encontrarlos y sabía que así seria, pues nada en el mundo podía detener a dos jóvenes amantes dispuestos a todo.

Bueno hacia mucho que no me animaba a escribir un poco y esta idea llego a mi hace un par de noches y pense, ¿Por qué no?

Se que es corta pero creo que esta bien asi, jajaja.

Espero les guste y va dedicada a todos los que gustan de esta pareja!


End file.
